custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
1995 (barneyallday's version)
Barney's School Pretending Fun! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 relased of Feburary 15, 1993. In 1999, Season 5 videos of "Let's Play School!" of semi-remake. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Mr. Tenagain *Darren *Harry *Tosha *Luci *Kathy *Shawn *Jordan *Vincent *Derek *Miss Harold: Teacter *Robie *McNutty *Kette *BidhyOut *Mille *Mr. Moose *Yoshi *Barney's Mother: Unsa's *Lonny *Linon *Aron *Shane *Moose *Lilly *Honny Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #BJ's Songs #Today We Can Say #I Wish Had At School Everyday #Hello Goodbye #Just Imagine #The Clasroom Songs #You're Grand Old a Flag #The More We Share Together #There Are Seven Days #The Alphabet Songs #The Buliding Block Songs #The Traffic Light Songs #Let's Take Care Of Hamster #The Sancastle Songs #If All The Raindroup #Our Friend Baby Bop Had A Band! #Painting The Shapes #Mix of Colors #Colors All Around #Icky, Squishy, Gooey, Ooey #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #The Library #Books are Fun! #What I Want To Be #Have a Snack! #It's School Outdoor Time #Let's Run! #The Baby Bop Hop #Duzed Anigos #Riding In The Bike #Look At Me I'm Three #My Yellow Blankey #Listen #People Help Other People #Three Bear Rap #Imagine A Place #Looby Loo #My Yellow Blankey (reprise) #Everyday Is Special! (tune to: Everyone Is Special!) #Everyone Is Special #Hello Goodbye (reprise) #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "I Can Do That!". this Barney voice was also heard in "Rock with Barney (1992)" (October 7, 1992), "Barney Goes to School! (1992)", (September 23, 1992), "Barney's Campfire Sing-Along (1992)" (October 9, 1992) and "Barney In Concert (1992)" (October 3, 1992-September 28, 1993). *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Rock With Barney". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "A Very Special Delivery!". *The musical arrgements used in this home video were also heard in "The Dentist Makes Me Smlie!". *The end credits music is the same from "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure". *When the Harry's say "Hey We Can The Be What Can Do Play With!", was sound clip voiced by Robert's from "Play Ball!", is ptiched down +21 and mixed Harry's 1989-1995 voice. *When the kids say barney after he comes to the life, Darren's sound clip same as Curtis's from "A Different Kind Of Mistery!", is ptiched down 1+2 mixed Darren's 1991-1993 voice, Harry's sound clip same as Michael's from "Barney In Concert", is ptiched down +43 mixed Harry's 1989-1995 voice, Tosha's sound clip is taken from "Be a Friend!", Luci's sound clip is taken from "Barney In Concert", Kathy's sound clip is taken from "My Favorite Things!", Shawn's sound clip is taken from "Camera Safari!", Jordan's sound clip is taken from "Stop Look & Be Safe!", Vincent's sound clip same as Hannah's from "Play Ball!", is ptiched down +98 mixed Vincent 1992-2000 voice and Derek's sound clip is taken from "I Can Do That!". *When the kids say "It's BJ!", was sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *After the song of "Let's Play Together!", then BJ's arrvies at the playground, BJ's say "Hi Guys!", was sound clip is taken from "My Favorite Things!". *Whwn the BJ say "I'm BJ!", was sound clip is taken from "On The Move!" is ptiched down +32 and mixed BJ 1990-1993 voice. *When the Barney and kids say "Wow!", was is the sound clip is taken from "Rock With Barney". *After the song of "Today We Can Say!", then Baby Bop's arrvies at the playground, then Baby Bop's say "Hi Barney!" "Hi Friends!", was sound clip is taken from "Barney Live! In New York City!", is ptiched down for a mixed Baby Bop's 1991-1993 voice. *When the Baby Bop's say "The School Is Big!", was sound clip voiced by Caillou's from "Caillou`s Goes to School!", is ptiched down +23 and mixed Baby Bop's 1991-1993 voice. *When the Mr. Tenagain's say "Friendship All!", sound clip voiced by Elmo's from "Moster Hits!", is ptiched down +32 and mixed Mr. Tenagain's 1992-1993 voice. *When the BJ's say "Come Alon Everyone Is Time For Lunch!", was sound clip pvoiced by Miss Martian Teacter's from "Caillou In Tagoun!", is ptiched down +30 and mixed BJ's 1990-1993 voice. *When the BJ say "Are You Done School!", was sound clip voiced by Middy's from "Are You Sschool Time!", is ptiched down +994 and mixed BJ's 1990-1993 voice. *When the Mr. Tenagain's say "Goodbye Barney To All My Friends!", is sound clip is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *When the Bidhy Out's say "It's Time To Say Goodbye!", was sound clip voiced by Osscar's from "Season 23" (1991-1992), is ptiched down +90 and mixed Bidhy Out's 1993 voice. *After the song of "Hello Goodbye (reprise)", when the McNutty's say "Come Everyone Is It's Time To Go!", was sound clip voied by BJ from "If The Shoe Fits...", is ptiched down +98 mixed McNutty's 1993 voice, Honny's say "OK!" voiced by Baby Bop's from "If The Shoe Ftts...", is ptiched down +75 mixed Honny's 1993 voice and Mr. Tenagain's say "Bye Everybody!" was sound clip voiced by BJ from "If The Shoe Fits...", is ptiched down +76 and mixed Mr. Tenagain's 1992-1993 voice, when the Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and kids say "Bye Mr. Tenagain!", "Bye Miss Harold Teacter!", "Bye Friends!", then Mr. Tenagain, Miss Harold Teacter and Friends leave with his playground and lave the door, with his playground. *When the kids say "Bye Barney!", was sound clip is taken from "Tick Tock Clocks!". *The first appearce feauture of Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video and Season 2 Barney Doll used. after fliming of "Barney's Fun with Oh Brother!" (Feburary 13, 1993). "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure" (January 27, 1993), "Barney's Safety Fun!" (Feburary 4, 1993), "ABC's Fun!" (January 12, 1993), "Barney's Artst Fun!" (December 4, 1992), "Barney's Makes Different Movies!" (June 7, 1992), "Barney's Purple Fun!" (July 23, 1992) "On the Move with Barney! (1992)" (July 14, 1992) and Season 1 episodes (April 6, 1992 and June 12, 1992). *This group with (Darren, Harry, Tosha, Luci, Kathy, Shawn, Jordan, Vincent and Derek) also appears in "Can You Sing That's Song? (1993)" (November 5, 1993), "Let's Go on a Imaginary Vacation with Barney!" (January 14, 1994), with Michael and Jason, "Carlos Goes to the Hospital" (May 13, 1993), with Carlos and Julie and "Barney's Island Safari! (1993)" (November 6, 1993). *This group with (Darren, Harry, Tosha, Shawn, Luci and Derek) also appears in "Let's Play Outside! (1993)" (June 4, 1993), with Michael. *This group with (Tosha, Luci, Kathy, Shawn and Derek) also appears in "Barney Super Singing Circus (1993)" (November 12, 1993), with Min, David, Michael, Julie, Jason and Tina. *This group with (Harry, Shawn and Luci) also appears in "Let's 1-2-3-4 Seasons with Barney!" (June 13, 1994), with Min. *This group with (Tosha, Shawn and Derek) also appears in "BJ's Awful Day!" (April 20, 1995) with Kim, Stephen and Maria. *This group with (Tosha, Shawn, Luci and Derek) also appears in "ABC's Fun!" (January 12, 1993). *This group with (Kathy, Tosha, Shawn and Derek) also appears in "The Dentist Make Me Smlie!" and "Barney Live! In New York City!" with Min, Julie, Kelly and Carlos. *This group with (Derek and Shawn) also appears in "The Alphabet Zoo!" with Julie, Jason and Tina. *The Season 2 Barney Doll used in this home video was also seen in "Honk Honk! A Goose On The Loose!". *The Season 2 Barney & Friends set is used in this home video. *The first time Shawn's 1993-2001 voice is disspeer Late 1991-1992/1993 voice. *The same Shawn voice used in this video was also used in "Honk Honk! A Goose On The Loose!". *The same front cover with the silimar to the ones from 1994 Barney & Friends Epsiode Video "Barney's Alphabet Zoo!", the same front over color green of this Barney & The Backyard Gang Videos front to 1993 Season 2 videos very first time. *Darren wears the same that's Michael's clothes in "Rock With Barney". and a short hair. this Darren's clothes be will in "Barney's Studio Fun!" (November 16, 1993). *Harry wears the same that's Min's clothes in "On The Move!". and a short hair. this Harry clothes in will in "Barney's Alphabet Zoo! (1996)" (October 27, 1996). *Tosha wears the same clothes in "A Very Special Delivery!". and a pony-tall. *Luci wears the same clothes in "Playing It Safe!". and a hair-style. *Kathy wears the same clothes in "Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)" and "My Favorite Things!". and a hair-style. *Shawn wears the same clothes in "Honk Honk! A Goose On The Loose!". and a short hair. *Jordan wears the same that's Juan's clothes in "Hats Off To BJ!". and a short hair. this Jordan's clothes be will in "Barney's Furry Friends!" (April 5, 1997). *Vincent wears the same that's Emliy's clothes in "You Can Be Anything!". and a pony-tall. this Vinent clothes in will in "Barney's Clocks Tick Tock!" (November 21, 1993). *Derek wears the same clothes in "The Alphabet Zoo!". and a short hair. *The same Mr. Tenagain voice used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens Of Fun!". *Miss Harold's: Teacter's voice was silimar to the ones from Stella The Storyteller 1994-1996 voice. *Robie's voice was silimar to the ones from Michael's 1993-1995 voice. *McNutty's voice was silimar to the ones from Scooter McNutty Season 4-6 episodes. *Kette's voice was silimar to the ones from Miss Etta Kette Season 4-6 voice. *BidhyOut's voice was silimar to the ones from Derek's Late 1989-1990 voice. *Mille's voice was silimar to the ones from Riff's 2006-2007 voice. *Mr. Moose's voice was silimar to the ones from Jason's 1994-1999 voice. *Yoshi's voice was silimar to the ones from BJ's 1994-1995 voice. *Barney's Mother's: Unsa'a voice was silimar to the ones from Bear's Unsa's. The Barney costumes silimar to the ones from Late 1990-1992 Backyard Gang Videos Season 1 & 2 episodes (4 Seasons Day!, Rock with Barney, Happy Birthday Barney!, A Camping We Will Go!, Hi Neighbor!, My Famliy Just Right For Me!, Falling For Autumn!, Barney's Magical Musical Adventure!, The Alphabet Zoo!, The Queen of Make-Believe! and Look At Me I'm 3!). *Loony's voice was silimar to the ones from Kelly's 1993-2003 voice. *Linon's voice was silimar to the ones from Tina's Late 1989-1992 voice. *Aron's voice was silimar to the ones from Adam's 1991-1993 voice. *Shane voice silimar to the ones from BJ 1990-1993 voice. *Moose's voice was silimar to the ones from Carlos's voice from "Barney Live! In New York City!". *Lilly's voice was silimar to the ones from Kim's 1994-1999 voice. *Hoony's voice was silimar to the ones from Emliy's voice from "Safety First!".